


My Wife

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: This fic is the result of a challenge set by Duchess_of_Strumpetness.  Details in the notes section.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley, Helen Clyde/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	My Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/gifts).



> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _Tommy and Helen are out to dinner. Just them and she's complaining about something trivial and he can't help wishing there was a murder so he could spend time with Barbara._

“And then I said to Emma, you really can’t get the quality anymore.”

I’ve no idea what Helen’s whittering on about, I tuned her out pretty much the instant she opened her mouth.

Absently I fiddle with the corner of my napkin, wondering when she’ll snap at me for ignoring her.

I’m used to being on the receiving end of her mercurial temper.

You don’t listen to me.

You’re never at home.

You’re always with Barbara.

I hear that one a lot.

The thing is, given the choice, I **will** pick Barbara every time. We argue like cat and dog, but she understands me, just as I understand her.

Or, as she puts it, we get each other.

Helen’s still talking. I wish to God she would shut up.

I wonder what Barbara’s doing. What I wouldn’t give to be sitting in a pub with her right now instead of this upscale restaurant that is apparently ‘the place to be seen’. Hell, I’d even be happy standing in the middle of a muddy field discussing decomposition of a dead body.

It really says it everything about the state of my marriage when I’d rather be at a crime scene with Barbara, than stuck here with my wife.


End file.
